


Love is a War, and You're My Commander

by hedakomtrikru13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomtrikru13/pseuds/hedakomtrikru13
Summary: Clarke had never felt love before. Not romantic love, at least. She didn’t know what it was supposed to feel like, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the Commander.For Lexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Love is a War, and You're My Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so I had part of this as a draft for like, ever, and I just thought I would post it in honor of *SPOILER* ... well, you know.  
> I haven't wrote anything in FOREVER!!!  
> One-shot or a little mini-series? Will change Rating if I write more  
> You can decide :)

Clarke poured over the map that was spread out on the long wooden table in the Commander’s large tent. She had been analyzing and over-analyzing the maps and plans for hours, mostly in silence. Every so often she would whisper to herself inaudibly, frustration and exhaustion claiming her.

A few feet behind Clarke, Lexa was lying on her makeshift bed with the privacy curtain open. Her face was relaxed as she rested.

Clarke’s worried words drew Lexa from her rest. “What if we’re wrong and cutting the power doesn’t disengage the locks?”

Lexa sighs and raises up, opening her eyes to reveal the bright forest green glow. “We have a long battle ahead of us. Relax while you can, Clarke.”

Clarke turned around to face Lexa and shook her head, worry and frustration painting her face. “What if it doesn’t work? What if I sent Bellamy to die? Too many people have died for this, Lexa.” Clarke sighed and turned back around to examine the map once again. “It has to work.”

Lexa smiled almost non-visibly. She remembered a time not that long ago when she, too, worried over every single detail of a mission.

“I was once like you. Fretting every move, every possibility.” Lexa’s eyes settled on the back of Clarke’s head, softly gazing at the blonde hair.

Clarke could hear the undeniable calmness in Lexa’s voice. Her jaw clenched. “This is serious, Lexa.”

Lexa’s face hardened once again, regaining its natural Commander pose. “Once Bellamy succeeds in eliminating the acid fog, we will have a clear view of the battle plans. Do not worry yourself until there is something to worry about, Clarke.”

Clarke turned around to face Lexa. “What if he can’t? What if it was too dangerous and I sent him in there anyway? His blood will be on my hands.”

For a moment, Lexa’s eyes softened in a small blow. “You care about him.”

Clarke scoffed. “I care about all of them. They are my people, my responsibility.”

Lexa nodded and looked down at the map. “Yes, but you worry about him more.”

Anger started to swell in Clarke’s chest and her eyes pierced the side of Lexa’s face. “I couldn’t have kept everyone alive without Bellamy. We need him.”

Clarke tried blinking away some of her anger and looked down at the map alongside Lexa. “And now I might be the one that gets him killed.”

Lexa took her turn to look at the side of Clarke’s face. Her stare was intense and passionate, like a strong Commander’s would be. “That’s what it means to be a leader, Clarke. We must look into the eyes of our warriors and say, ‘go die for me’.”

“I never asked for that. I didn’t ask for this to fall upon me!” Clarke whipped her head and glared at Lexa.

Lexa leveled her head. “You were born for this, Clarke. Same as me.”

Clarke turned back to the table, grabbed the ends of it with her calloused hands and clenched her eyes shut. In a voice barely audible, she whispers, “I didn’t ask for this.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke barged into the Commander’s tent, uninvited, with a gun pointed to the back of one of her warriors head.

“You sent him to kill Octavia? I told you she is not a problem.”

Lexa’s eyes pierced Clarke’s as anger swelled in her chest.

“Leave us.” She said to her guard.

“No,” Clarke said. “I’m not letting him out of my sight.”

Lexa clenched her jaw and spoke to her guard. “Stand down. For now.”

The guard stood from in front of Clarke, giving a short glare to her as he walked past her and through the door flaps of the tent.

Fury emitted from Clarke as she approaches the Commander. “What the hell is wrong with you? I told you that she is not a problem! You can’t just kill everyone you don’t trust.”

Lexa stood from her Commanders throne and walked past Clarke. “Yes, I can.”

Clarke whipped around to face the back of Lexa’s head. “Well, I won’t let you.”

Lexa turned. “You were willing to let her die two days ago. Nothing has changed.”

“You’re wrong,” Clarke’s eyes narrowed as she spoke. “I have. I can’t do this anymore.” Clarke walked past Lexa with every intention of leaving.

“Octavia is a threat, Clarke, and if you weren’t so close to her you would see that.”

Clarke raised her voice once again. “It is because I’m close to her that I know that she’s loyal! She would never do anything to endanger her brother’s life.”

Lexa scoffed. “And you’re willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?”

“You act like you don’t have any, but you do. And you’re wrong to hide from them, **Commander**.” With every word Clarke spoke, she stepped toward Lexa, forcing her to take steps back until she bumped into a table behind her, placing her hands on the top and taking a big breath in.

“I see it in your eyes. When Gustus died, when you spoke of Costia. I know that you felt for them.”

Lexa’s eyes hardened and her gaze turned into a glare. “Get out.”

Clarke smiled slightly in victory, then dissipated with her next thought. “You don’t have to live like this, Lexa.”

Lexa exuded danger. “Get. Out.”

Clarke slowly backed away, searching for something, for anything in Lexa’s eyes as she exited the Commander’s tent in silence.

Lexa blinked away tears and was finally able to breathe as she closed her eyes. Clarke would definitely be the end of her.

________________________

Clarke entered the Commander’s tent timidly, remembering their argument just earlier.

“You sent for me?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes. Octavia has nothing to fear from me.” Lexa hesitated before adding, “I do trust you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s hard exterior softened slightly at Lexa’s last words. “I know how hard that is for you.” Clarke remembered the first time she met Lexa. She knew that the Commander didn’t trust many people.

Lexa’s jaw clenched as she looked away from Clarke’s blue eyes and soft expression. “You think our ways are harsh, but that’s how we survive.”

Clarke nodded slightly and looked down at the war table speckled with maps and battle plans. She thought of everything that the 100, that her people had gone through since landing on the ground. Everything that they had to do to make it this far. Everything that they may not have had to do.

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes traced the side of Clarke’s face, from her jawline and her eyelashes and finally her lips.

“Maybe we do.”

Lexa closed the gap between the two women and reached for Clarke’s face. Clarke’s eyes widened slightly before her lips were pressed against Lexa’s. She stood still for a moment, processing Lexa’s actions and her own feelings, and then ultimately melted into the kiss and into Lexa.

Their worlds simultaneously crashed together.

Clarke had never felt love before, and she knew it was quite possibly too early to even call this love, but the way Lexa had captivated her in the last several days was not something Clarke, or anyone, could ignore. She felt it the first time she walked into the Commander's tent and gazed upon the most beautiful set of forest green eyes she had ever seen. She didn't know then where their relationship was headed, but she knew that no matter what happened, Lexa would change her life. 

Lexa had felt love before, but not like this. It was difficult for her to succumb to her emotions, to her feelings. She never admitted anymore than she had any. She had spent the last few years keeping everyone at a distance, behind a tall, cold and impenetrable wall, but Clarke came crashing through with every press of her soft lips. She knew it going to happen from the moment she met Clarke. There was no denying that she drawn to the blonde from the very beginning. Clarke held her captive from the moment her blue eyes met her green ones. 

Clarke felt warm to the touch. She was dizzy with the smell of Lexa rushing into her head. She had felt unbelievable pressure and stress just moments before, but all her worries subsided the moment Lexa leaned in and her lips pressed against hers. Her knees felt weak and her fingertips tingled, and she wondered if this is what it feels like for everyone.

Lexa felt Clarke tighten her grip on her arms and Lexa wrapped her own around Clarke's waist, resting a hand at the small of her back.

The back of Clarke’s knees gently tapped the end of Lexa’s bed. Neither one of them knew how they got there, but they were falling onto the bed and into each other and definitely not asking any questions. They barely came up for air.

Lexa hovered over Clarke with her elbows fit snug on either side of Clarke’s abdomen. One leg was in between Clarke’s two, causing her to sigh into Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa smiled and moved her hand to cup the back of Clarke’s neck, deepening the kiss. Lexa's chest heaved and she began to feel dizzy, too.

A loud sound broke their attention.

Their eyes shot open, their lips red and swollen.

“War.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Let me know what you think!


End file.
